<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saeyoung and Mc's Epic Valentine's Day by maddylime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704577">Saeyoung and Mc's Epic Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime'>maddylime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i used gender neutral pronouns for mc !!, imagine being mc. wow what a life you'd lead, they cute tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a lil gift exchange between saeyoung and Mc</p><p>it do be kinda cute tho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you couldn't tell by the title "epic" is my favorite word<br/>oh boy oh boy im getting into writing mystic messenger fanfiction now<br/>oh dang oh dang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah yes. Valentine’s day. The day of love.<br/>
</p><p>It never meant much to Mc until Saeyoung appeared in their life. And that’s not being dramatic. It’s true. They’d never felt this much for someone before, all of their other relationships seemed dull compared to this one. Not to mention, none of their other lovers planned out as special of a Valentine’s Day as Saeyoung did last year. I mean, a whole scavenger hunt? It was incredible.<br/>
</p><p>Mc couldn’t help but wonder what he had planned for this year. They couldn’t even sleep last night thinking about it. All they could think about was Saeyoung and their special day to come.<br/>
</p><p><em> BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! </em><br/>
</p><p>Mc almost fell, hurrying to get their phone. It was Saeyoung, of course.<br/>
</p><p>“Mc! Thank you for picking up!” Saeyoung greeted.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course I did” Mc giggled. He always said that at the beginning of phone calls and Mc didn’t know why. They always picked up, even when it was 3 in the morning. It was like common sense to them to answer.<br/>
</p><p>“I have a surprise for you!” Saeyoung sang over the phone.<br/>
</p><p>“What is it?” Mc inquired, knowing they’d never get the actual answer now.<br/>
</p><p>“Its a secret!” Saeyoung joked, saying his famous catchphrase. “I'm coming over right now. Bye, my love!” he continued and then hung up.<br/>
</p><p>Right now? Mc wasn’t even dressed yet. They knew Saeyoung would love whatever they wore, but it was Valentine’s Day! They needed to wear something fun.<br/>
</p><p>They raced towards the closet and picked out their outfit. It was exclusively pink and red. It was Valentine’s day, so of course, it was pink and red. It also, maybe, perhaps, had to do with the fact that Saeyoung’s favorite color is red.<br/>
</p><p>Before they knew it, they heard the door open.<br/>
</p><p>In came Saeyoung with his famous jacket on and a small bag in his hands.<br/>
</p><p>“Saeyoung!!” Mc yelled, and ran over to hug him, nearly having him fall in the process.<br/>
</p><p>“Woah! I missed you too, my love, but you can’t just attack me like that!” Saeyoung reacted. Mc blushed at the pet name. It hit differently than it did on the phone, maybe it was because they were wrapped in his arms. ”Not that I don’t like it” he continued, "but you might ruin your gifts” he teased, holding up the bag.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re my gift” Mc smiled, and kissed him. His lips tasted of chocolate. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling apart.<br/>
</p><p>“I love you so much” Saeyoung sighed, with their foreheads resting on each others’.<br/>
</p><p>“I love you too” Mc gushed, feeling like their heart was going to burst out of their chest.<br/>
</p><p>Saeyoung smiled sweetly before taking their hand and leading them to the bed. Not for sexual reasons, it was just more comfortable there. And maybe later, it could be for sexual reasons, who knows? It was Valentine’s day.<br/>
</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Mc asked, clearly knowing their gift was inside.<br/>
</p><p>“Patience, patience young grasshopper” he teased with the biggest smile on his face.<br/>
</p><p>Mc dramatically sighed, “What do I have to do to get my presents then, master Saeyoung?”<br/>
</p><p>“Hmmm,” he said, making a big show of tapping his head. “Maybe a kiss?” he concluded.<br/>
</p><p>“I already gave you a kiss” Mc mentioned, though they would absolutely, 100%, kiss him again. They made their way over to him and wrapped their arms around his neck, allowing for their faces to only be inches apart.<br/>
</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t remember. I guess you’ll have to kiss me more” Saeyoung flirted.<br/>

</p>
<p>Immediately after he spoke, Mc leaned in and kissed him again. More passionately this time. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around them, burying himself in the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Mc reached up and tugged on his hair. Feeling this sensation, Saeyoung gasped and pulled away.<br/>
</p><p>“Wow, you’re gonna do that already?” he noticed, out of breath. Mc was glad to see him as flustered as he was, that was their goal. He took a second and smirked, “You’ll have time to be greedy later! Now we have presents!”<br/>
</p><p>So he grabbed the bag he placed next to him and placed it in between them.<br/>
</p><p>“So! Gift number 1!” he announced. He reached into the bag and continued, “And now! For being the most amazing, most kind and most good-looking lover I could ever have! I offer you...the gift of white chocolate!”. He pulled out a heart made entirely out of white chocolate.<br/>
</p><p>Mc blushed at the abundance of compliments and took the gift from him. “Saeyoung, I think you confused me with yourself.” they flirted.<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm, nope! I’m right!” he deflected. And before Mc got a chance to respond he continued announcing his gifts with, “Gift number 2! This is a more...interesting award. Saved only for the most pleasurable lover out there! The one that always makes sure that I-“<br/>
</p><p>Mc covered his mouth with their hand so he wouldn’t get to finish. They heard enough to know where that was going. “Thanks, Saeyoung. It’s dark chocolate isn’t it?” they guessed quickly, their face turning red.<br/>
</p><p>“Lucky guess!” he praised, taking a heart made of dark chocolate out and handing it to them. “Why are you blushing? You sure weren’t shy when you pulled my hair a few seconds ago” he teased, but his face was becoming blushed as well.<br/>
</p><p>“Shut up, you’re blushing too” Mc pointed out, booping his nose.<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe so…” Saeyoung smiled, then quickly went into another gift announcement, “Gift number 3!”<br/>
</p><p>“Out of what?” Mc questioned, but in a light and playful way, not in a selfish way. They didn’t really care about the number of gifts, but they were excited about what would happen next.<br/>
</p><p>“Seven, of course!” he answered with a smirk. Of course, he’d choose seven. Why did they expect anything different? “Your third gift is…” he continued, “Drumroll please!!!” Mc chuckled and banged on the bed to make a drum roll effect. “Your thiiiirrrdddd giiiiiifffftttttt issssssssssss……...somewhere in this apartment!!” he announced, dramatically.<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Mc exclaimed. A scavenger hunt? Again? But this time, in their own home? How? They hadn’t noticed Saeyoung coming in and hiding things around.<br/>
</p><p>“Yup! Hidden around the apartment are the rest of your Valentine’s Day gifts!” Saeyoung revealed.<br/>
</p><p>“And how did you get them there?” Mc asked, assuming that he snuck in while they were out. They weren’t mad or anything, it was a regular occurrence that he would come in with no invitation. Sometimes, they’d come home to find him sitting on their bed, just waiting for them to come home. So they weren’t upset, they were more impressed actually. How did he hide all of these presents without them finding a single one of them? He would have had to come in close enough to this day so they wouldn’t have enough time to accidentally run into a present. He also would have had to hide it in less common places, so there was less of a chance of a mistake. But they would have had to be out while he did it and they hadn’t been out much this week. Unless he came in when they were sleeping…<br/>
</p><p>“By the look on your face, I can tell you’re trying to figure out what my master plan was.” Saeyoung noticed, interrupting their thought. Wow. He caught them.<br/>
</p><p>“So, are you gonna tell me how then?” Mc suggested, flashing puppy dog eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“A magician never reveals their secrets!!” he joked. “Now, go find your presents!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok this is the last part !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mc's first idea of where a present could be hiding was the shower. It just made sense. It was the perfect hiding place. And when they reached the shower and pulled back the curtain, it turned out they were right. 
</p><p>Standing in the shower was a giant teddy bear. 
</p><p>“Saeyoung! How did you know that I always wanted this?” Mc quizzed. Of course, they always wanted this, who didn’t want a giant teddy bear?
</p><p>“Because I’m super smart!” Saeyoung answered, punching the air.
</p><p>“Of course! How could I forget?” Mc joked and tried to pick the teddy bear up. They almost fell over.
</p><p>“Watch out! That bear is trying to attack you!” Saeyoung exclaimed and helped them with it. They noticed that behind the bear was a post-it note attached to the shower wall.
</p><p>“A hint!” Mc realized out loud. They took the note and read it: <em> "The next present is in a place that is long forgotten… but the present inside makes sure you will never forget!" </em>
</p><p>Hmmm. A place long forgotten… Where was a place in the apartment that Mc never went in? The apartment was small, which narrowed down their choices. Where could it be? Plus, it had to have been brought up in conversation with him before, or he’d never know… Mc gasped as they realized.
</p><p>They raced to the kitchen to open up that one cabinet that they were convinced was haunted. It was a long story but it never opened for them, except for the one day they had heard strange noises. Therefore, they never went near it. Now they were going to have to. Hopefully, Saeyoung wasn’t possessed by a demon. 
</p><p>“Ah, so you’ve figured it out,” Saeyoung noticed as he entered the kitchen.
</p><p>“You’re really going to make me open the ghost cabinet?” Mc quipped.
</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ll open it for you” he suggested, walking over to the cabinet. Without listening to their response, he opened it. “See, I’d get possessed by a ghost for you!” he flirted.
</p><p>In the cabinet was a necklace. When Mc picked it up, they noticed that it was half of a heart that said “606” on it.
</p><p>“I have the other half” Saeyoung revealed and took it out of his pocket. It fit perfectly with theirs and said “707”
</p><p>“Cute” Mc commented and kissed him on the cheek. They noticed the note attached to the necklace, it was kind of hard not to. This one said: <em>“Glad the ghost didn’t scare you! This next present is hidden in one of our old favorite places…” </em>
</p><p>What? Their favorite place? When has he talked about somewhere being his favorite place? Especially, an old favorite place.Hmmm. If Mc thinks back, they used to exclusively sit on the couch when they were in the beginning stages of their relationship. They rarely went on the bed. They used to make forts, actually… They jokingly called it “the most important place in the house”...
</p><p>Mc dashed to the couch. They lifted up a pillow where they would usually put the blankets in for the sturdiness of the fort. And there it was! The fifth present. It looked to be a watch of some kind, except it had a screen that seemed to do much more than be an average watch.
</p><p>“You’re good at this game!” Saeyoung praised, sitting down next to them. “It’s a communicating bracelet! It’s connected to mine. You can type and draw in there and whatever you type or draw shows up on mine!” he explained. He tried it out, drawing a little smiley face on the screen. And on Mc’s screen, the smiley face popped up.
</p><p>“This is so cool!” Mc expressed. And it was. Something told them that they would never take it off.
</p><p>“I’m glad you like it! Now, for your next clue!” Saeyoung grinned and typed something into the screen.
</p><p><em>“Look inside your closet” </em>
</p><p>“That’s not a clue! That’s a giveaway!” Mc exclaimed. He really just ended the game like that, huh? He was so cute with everything he did.
</p><p>“I know, I know! But just look!” he beamed.
</p><p>Mc walked to the closet and opened it up. In there, stood what looked to be a cotton candy machine. But there was no way. A cotton candy machine? That’s too good to be true.
</p><p>“What is this?” Mc blurted. It may be considered a stupid thing to be this excited over a cotton candy machine, but if you’re not excited over a cotton candy machine, you’re not living.
“</p><p>You know what it is!” Saeyoung responded and took it out of the closet. Wow. It really was. A cotton candy machine. Mesmerizing. Incredible. They can have cotton candy anytime they want now. Oh My God.
</p><p>“That’s- What-” Mc stuttered. How did he know that they always had the random idea to get a cotton candy machine yet never followed through with it? How did he know that?? 
</p><p>“Now we can make cotton candy together!” Saeyoung brought up and wrapped his arms around them. 
</p><p>“Thank you! For everything!” Mc breathed. To express their gratitude, they looked up and kissed him. They kissed until Mc pulled away as they realized something. “Wait, weren't there supposed to be 7 gifts?” they wondered.
</p><p>“Silly.” Saeyoung whispered and then pulled them closer, “Your seventh gift is me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thx for reading !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading !!!! next chapter out soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>